


Not the main, but secondary character

by infadel



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infadel/pseuds/infadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi sometimes feels guilty about it, his line of thinking bordering on treason. He don't think anyone will ever understand it, let alone a New Age kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the main, but secondary character

"Democracy is idealistic and to be honest, it is a facade of control rather than having control itself. The power still lies within a few individuals. Not to mention election times will cause instability. Can you imagine an intergalactic election? It will be ten times worse than the elections of Olden Terra."  
  
  
It's an arguement they have had a thousand times before, so Yoongi smirked, and fired his argument back at the kid, only to be talked his ears off on economical efficiency and the importance of a constant head of state figure.  
  
  
If Yoongi was a ship teetering at the edge of the universe slowly losing his stabilizer, then Ars was his sun, his floor engineer.  
  
  
"You are distracted."  
  
  
Ars whined.  
  
  
Yoongi sighed, pulling himself away from his monitors. Seokjin just sent a warning to him, which meant he and Namjoon had just entered Balthasar's comm-able range. Of course he was distracted. His war was starting.  
  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
  
He said, short, to the point. Ars turned silent almost immediately. Yoongi didn't know what was on Ars' mind, but he probably knew Yoongi meant for a long time, perhaps permanently. Yoongi didn't know how to continue this. He wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't know if he had the right, to say good bye, to tell Ars to get somewhere safe. To ask him to wait for Yoongi to return.  
  
  
Yoongi had never regretted not meeting Ars, until this very moment. The taste of repentance was bitter.  
  
  
"Agust?"  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"Open up that box I sent you three months ago. The one I said you can only open on your next birthday."  
  
  
Puzzled, Yoongi transferred their conversation to his pad and carried it over the his room. It took him a lot of efforts to get that out of Security Ward unopened. It sat neatly on his work desk, next to the robot Ars sent him eons ago. He opened it, and almost dropped the box.  
  
  
It's a pad. A hand-configured one, half the size of normal pads.  
  
  
"What's this?"  
  
  
"Our line of communication. I have a very creative... friend who specialises on orders like this. Untraceable. And once you start it up with your bio-metric parameter, impenetrable to every datamining method invented."  
  
  
Yoongi turned the thing over and over, wondering if his noona could take the thing apart. She probably could.  
  
  
Yoongi wouldn't let her.  
  
  
"I know we said we wouldn't..." - Ars said, hesitating. This was crossing boundaries they had set up. - "I... I had my friend save my coordinates in there."  
  
  
Yoongi's legs turned soft, and he sat down heavily onto his bed. This was too much. Yoongi already had a war coming. He couldn't.  
  
  
But then, if Seokjin and Namjoon could, why couldn't he?  
  
  
"Ars?"  
  
  
"Yes, hyung?"  
  
  
Yoongi almost melted at the soft tone, and he pressed the pad closer to him, his lips almost touching the mic.  
  
  
"Stay safe. Wait for me."  
  
  
"Okay, hyung. You too."  



End file.
